mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again
| image = File:Furball_2_mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = The fur flies again | host = Aura | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 01.09.13 | winningfaction = Baddie & Indie | roster = #, player #Marth #Vommack #Curr3nt #Slick #Inawordyes #Nana7 #Andrew #Brainiac100 #Clozo #Golfjunkie #FatTony #Vineetrika | first = Vine, FT | last = Slick, Andrew, GJ | mvp = Andrew & IAWY | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Auramyna based on own design. It began on January 9, 2013 and ended in a Baddie & Indie win in D4 (January 18). Game Mechanics Rules Appears in the NP *Unsuccessful Baddie RID Kills appear in the NP - Role attempted. *Successful Indy and Baddie RID Kills give player killed but not role. *Traps *Blocks *Successful RID Locate *Successful RID steals - role acting (target not given, but target told privately they were blocked.) *Successful redirects - role acting (no target) *Successful kills *Successful protects (only if target was acted on) *Successful FID Kills Does not appear *Unsuccessful Indy RID locates, RID steals and RID kills *Unsuccessful redirects, protects *Any spies *Vote manips *Lynch Frames *Ask host yes/no query Tie lynch rules *D1 = no lynch *D2 - 4 = random player lynched *D5 = all in tie die. *Redirect gives clear result on new target. *Stolen actions may be used on any future night in addition to normal actions. *If correct Indy RID steal/RID Kill is targeted on to a protected target, or the Indy RIDder is blocked/trapped the target will not be killed/stolen from but the Indy's will receive credit for their wincon. Baddie NK may not be acted upon EXCEPT any player may put a NKCID (NK Carrier ID) on their action. The action will only go through if targeted to the NK carrier. E.g - IF Plasmid was carrying the NK and I said NK Carrier trap Plasmid, if he is the NK carrier, he will be trapped (blocking the NK.) If he is not the NK carrier, he will not be trapped at all. This also works for block, redirect, trap, steal, and makes any kills blocking on the NK carrier. In every other circumstance, kills are not blocking and nothing acts on NKs. Added a rule. All kills are non blocking and NK cannot be acted on (blocked/redirected) except as follows: *Baddie NK may not be acted upon EXCEPT any player may put a NKCID (NK Carrier ID) on their action. The action will only go through if targeted to the NK carrier. E.g - IF Plasmid was carrying the NK and I said NK Carrier trap Plasmid, if he is the NK carrier, he will be trapped (blocking the NK.) If he is not the NK carrier, he will not be trapped at all. This also works for block, redirect, trap, steal, and makes any kills blocking on the NK carrier. In every other circumstance, kills are not blocking and nothing acts on NKs. *Failed NKCID actions will be listed in the post (so you can keep track of who acted) but not who they were targeted to (so as not to clear too many people and ruin the baddies chances.) *If a player successfully NKCIDs someone while blocked/trapped or target protected, they will appear as blocked/trapped/target protected in the post but it will not stop his NKCID action. (This is to account for actions that occurred but it will be clear what actually happened.) ---- FAQS What vote manip does the baddie die roll get? x0, x2 on any player incl. self. Does the baddie lynch frame interfere with the odtg lynch rid save? Does lynch save out the role? Is the odtg lynch save used up if the rid is wrong? *If baddies lynch frame the lynch target as X and the lynch target is RID saved as X, the lynch save succeeds. *Lynch save does not out the role, it is up to the lynch saver to out it if they want. *The RID Lynch save is not used up if the RID is wrong. Edited RID to clarify. Are the traps the standard night/day save+block plus no voting or being voted for in the lynch, for both baddie and goodie traps? *Yes, and I just now changed the baddie trap to a block, and swapped the baddie die roll block to a trap. Otherwise, we had two traps and no blocks. Does indy win end the game? No Are any kills/rid kill/fid kill blocking? All kills are not blocking. What is the oop? RID Steal > Redirect> Block > Trap Role Description Baddies - NK, BTSC, Gain an unsurpassable majority. #Pirate - Role spy - a cheeky bird who is watching... always.... #Cheyenne - Block - A Schnauzer that is a momma's girl, and uses Framm as her personal chewtoy. She is very protective of her momma and will attack those who are trying to attack her. #Milo - Die Roll - Aura's beagle/red heeler puppy who can be loving and kind (puppy-kisses, anyone?) or a crayzee gremlin (approx. 5 pm - 9 pm like clockwork). Also chews cardboard. ##RID Kill ##Vote Manip x0, x2 ##Redirect ##Trap ##Frame lynch ##Choice Goodies WINCON: Eliminate/Outlive baddies and indies. #Vera - Kill/Follow spy - the curious kitty who watches from her hidey place and pounces on danger. #Dexter - Protect - Me protect u gud. I pwomiss... #Jasper - Trap - Oh Hai, me takes ur bonez and hidez dem. #Otto - Role Spy - Otto is all grownzed up now. He is a real watch dog. *Important face* #Bailey - Vote manip x0, x2, or RID lynch save - may only correctly RID Lynch save once. - So cute, he can manipulate anyone to change their vote. #Narf - Odd nights: Redirect Even nights: Submit 3-4 players and roles and receive number that match. - I dunno, LoLzers what action to take. duh, me no know #Bazzie - Die roll - An extreeemely smart blue heeler who doesn't miss a trick. He can do anything. ##Faction Spy ##Faction ID Kill ##Block ##Protect ##Ask host yes/no question ##Choice Others - If one RID Locates the other they gain BTSC and one spy between them per night. Wincon: must RID (steal or kill) 3 of 5 given targets to win and exit the game. If impossible, must be last standing. #Ary - RID Locate and RID Kill #Nera - RID Locate and RID Steal - stolen action may be used on a future night in addition to the RID Action. They used to snugglez up but den dey lost der wayz. Pleez helps us find each other againz. Host's Summary Winning Faction Indies *Nana7 - Nera *Brainy - Ary Baddies *Curr3nt - Cheyenne *Andrew - Milo *gj - Pirate MVP: Andrew & IAWY Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster #Marth - Jasper - RID Killed N4 by the Milo #Vommack - Vera - Lynched D3 #Curr3nt - Cheyenne - Lynched D2 #Slick - Dexter #IAWY - Otto - Lynched D4 #Nana7 - Nera - Won N4 and left game #Andrew - Milo #Brainy - Ary - Won N4 and left game #Clozo - Bailey - Killed N4 by the Baddies #gj - Pirate #Fat Tony - Bazzie - Killed N2 by the Baddies #Vineetrika - Narf - RID Killed N2 by the Milo Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 8